Kaoru's Past
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: ELEVEN IS UP!
1. Saddenss

Ummm....sorry people but I never did write it yet.I did the first time but the screen changed and was all the real story!

Kaoru's Past:Chapter 1

One day Momoko,Miyako,and Kaoru were going to the lab to meet the Rowdy  
Ruff Boys,[Kaoru and Butch are boyfriend and girlfriend,so as  
Miyako and wishes Brick would ask her to be his girlfriend,  
and Brick isn't in love with Momoko,he's in love with Kaoru!But dosen't say  
anything about it.]until Momoko saw something on Kaoru's neck.  
It was a gold heart-shaped she didn't  
see is the initials,_KKM_ on it.

Momoko told Miyako what she saw and planed to take !You can't be serious!It's  
hers!I'm not in whispered.

Are you sure?It's a very pretty one that's gold and.....Momoko was cut off by Miyako.

Okay,okay, whispered and went behind Kaoru

Kaoru,how did you do in your game?Momoko asked,trying to buy time for Miyako.

Why do you want to know?Kaoru aske,curiously

I just want to 're friends and we tell eachother said,hoping that she didn't find out  
about the plan

Okay,well my team won 10 to 4 against the weakest answered,Miyako took off the necklass carefully,  
leaving a tickle behind.

Good bye!Momoko said[shouldn't have said that.]

Um..Momoko were going to the lab remember?Kaoru said worried about her friend.

Oh yeah!I just 's said

Kaoru's POV

Wow Momoko's acting strange again.I thought,maybe another sugar rush.  
Guessing Momoko, do I feel a tickle before?Maybe  
I'm just imaging , It wasn't real.

Kaoru!We're here!Miyako said,making me stop thinkng for a moment

Kaoru!Your finally here!A voice said behind I turned around,the voice  
reviled to be my boyfriend,Butch,he raced and hugged me.

I came here with a win!Yeah!I said ,realized that my necklass isn't on my neck anymore.

Where's my necklass?I said quickly,but they didn't notice.I quickly notice my friend,Momoko,  
giving Brick a thing made of necklass!She stole it!I know that it's mine because on  
the front of the necklass,the initials on it are _KKM_,which stands for Kaoru Katherine Mastubara.  
I heard Brick say,Why dose it have the initials,KKM,on it?

Umm...I bought it with the initials on said

That's not her's to give.!I shouted with that, they stared at me.[which I really hate.]

I bought it!She told me.

If that's so,Why dose it have my initials on it?I said with hands on my hips making it  
a sign that I am really angry.

No it dosen't!Momoko said

What!My name is Kaoru Katherine Mastubara!I said really pissed

Catherine starts with a C not a K!She shouted

So your saying my dead mother named me wrong!I said

I don't care about your mom,at least you didn't see her die!Momoko said

I have!But you don't understand that do you don't know how  
it's like seeing her lying on the ground in the pool of her own blood,not  
being able to help.I always wanted to be you,all happy on your birthday,  
unlike me who never had one that I liked!I said crying,You'll never know!I grabbed  
the necklass out of Brick's hands and ran turning back.

Cliffie!Sorry didn't want it to be a chapter!


	2. Happy VERY EARLY Birthday BB!

Yeah I'm back!Sorry Melori, my mom threw out the story Meeting Blaze !But I still remember the story and I will have the next chapter up soon!Oh,and I will write more due to summer break!On with the story!

Previously on Kaoru's Past:

_I don't care about your mom,at least you didn't see her die!Momoko said_

_I have!But you don't understand that do you don't know how  
it's like seeing her lying on the ground in the pool of her own blood,not  
being able to help.I always wanted to be you,all happy on your birthday,  
unlike me who never had one that I liked!I said crying,You'll never know!I grabbed  
the necklass out of Brick's hands and ran turning back._

Butch's POV

Kaoru wait!I yelled,then I turned to Momoko,making it aware that I was angry

Why the heck did you do that,Momoko?She told me never to talk about her mother!  
She even told me what happened!I said,very angry at her

I never knew........Momoko got cut off by me yelling at her

Nobody knew,and Nobody cared to.I said,furiously[I got the line from"Fragile Strength"]

Yeah!You can't win me over with another person's treasured item Momoko!Brick said,getting as furious as me

Why would he take a necklass from a dead person!Boomer said,then I smacked him in the back of the head.

Ow!God Butch,why did you do that!He said

I did it because your talking about my girl's dead mother!It was given to Kaoru right before her mom died,bleeding to death.I said,Do you guys want to know what made her hate her b-day?If so,meet me at Nina's House in 1 hour.

Why an hour?Miyako asked

Because I have to find Kaoru and comfort her,due to what you did Momoko!After all,I hate to see her act like this.I answered.[I never seen her act like this so I hate to see her now.]

Fine!They said all together.

Kaoru's Pov

Why did my mother have to die?I could have saved no,I didn't save her!And now look what happened!She's gone forever.  
Why did I have to be a coward at age seven?[really she was turning seven that day]

Butch's POV

I know where she is!Maybe in her secret spot.[An opening in the forest,not the one in episode 9 though,it has a homade trail that lead  
to a beautiful lake that glowed beautifully when sun was peering down on it.]If your wondering how I found this out,it was the first time I ever fell in love with her.

Butch's thoughts:

Wow who's singing that beautiful song?I wondered.I saw a beautiful girl with jade-green eyes that were so rayven-colored hair was down.[like episode 44.]  
During the song, she grabbed the leaf off her forehead,and played it.[like in one episode of Naruto shippuden]She had on a beautiful dress that matched her lovely eyes. I was about to go up to her,but she heard me because I broke a twig,making me stickout like a sore thumb.

She yelled,Who gose there?Answer me!she then finally spotted me behind a tree. Who are you?And what do you want?She asked

Only your name for starters.I said

M..my name..is K.. said,stuttering,blushing

Wow!What a beautiful name for a beautiful person like yourself.I said,complimenting her

T...thanks,I-I have to go to school said having been blushing madly

Goodbye!I said,though I wished I could have been with her longer.

I run home as quickly as I could,to get to tell my brothers.

Guys!Guys!I think I'm in love!I said happily,shouting

Who's the lucky girl Butch?His brother,Boomer asked

Well,her name is Kaoru. She has on the most beautiful dress on that is green,matching her lovely eyes,though  
out of school she's a had beautiful jade-green eyes and her lovely rayven-hair was down.I said,plus she was blushing while talking to me!

Sounds like she loves you!And you love her back Butch!Brick said

I will meet up with her after school.I said happily

1 hour later

Hmmm...Hi Kaoru!I said,trying not to stutter,but I did

Hi!She answered back,soon her friends arrived

Kaoru!Is this the guy you were talking about?The one girl that had a ribbon in her hair asked.

Y-yes,h-he's the said,quitely,playing with her fingers,again stuttering.[just like Hinata from Naruto,though she dosen't say she loves him to his hace at all.]

Aw!It looks like she's in love with him!Well,if you want to my name,call me Momoko!She said

And I'm Miyako!The other one answered,she had on all blue with curly blonde hair that was in pig-tails.

Kaoru was silent looking down to the ground,not wanting to show that she was blushing.

What's your name?Kaoru asked,still looking at the ground,though not stuttering this time.

Butch.I answered happily,just after I said my name,Momoko taunted us.

Butch and Kaoru sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G,First comes love,then comes marriage,then Butch in a baby cariage!Momoko said,taunting Kaoru

Stop it!Kaoru yelled

Make me!Momoko said

When she says leave her alone,then she means LEAVE HER ALONE!I yelled angrily, yet calmy at the same time

Ok,Okay!Momoko said,giving up due to the threat.

Will you be my girlfriend?I asked,hoping she would say yes.

Yes!She answered happily

Great!I said Happily,having the most beautful girl I ever known say yes to me was the greatest moment of my life.

End of butch's thoughts

I walked to the spot, to hear a person singing,just like when he and Kaoru first met.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffie!!!!!!!!What do you think?Is it good or bad?Maybe bad because I didn't look at the papers I wrote this on.  
Mainly,Kaoru&Butch Making it aware of how they met together and fell in love at first sight!  
Who is the person singing a song?Is it a sad song?We'll find out next time!Oh yeah,I forgot Nina's in the next chapter![She was in the story,Meeting Blaze.]

To my friend,beatiful buttercup, I won't get to say this in school,due to summer vaction,and won't hadly talk to you in person or online[I know it's rare for you.],so here's an very early Happy Birthday !Yay!!!!!! Umm....Why do I bother writing this message in this story?AH!So stupid!She hates D! PPGZ![Even though she's never watched it,and she calls the characters from the show ugly.]Let's just hope she'll read it.........[frowns]Read the next chapter!


	3. going to Nina's house!

Yeah!I'm back!!!!!

Previously on Kaoru's past:

_Make me!Momoko said_

_When she says leave her alone,then she means LEAVE HER ALONE!I yelled angrily, yet calmy at the same time_

_Ok,Okay!Momoko said,giving up due to the threat._

_Will you be my girlfriend?I asked,hoping she would say yes._

_Yes!She answered happily_

_Great!I said Happily,having the most beautful girl I ever known say yes to me was the greatest moment of my life._

_End of butch's thoughts_

_I walked to the spot, to hear a person singing,just like when he and Kaoru first met_.

To much of my surprise it was her!Though this time she wasn't happy,making me hear a sad song.  
Though,I knew what it ment,though I really don't know why she always sang that song.

K...Kaoru,are you okay?I asked

No,I really don't want to talk about my mom Kaoru said,She died on my birthday,and I had other bad birthdays in the past.

S..So your mom died on your b-day? I said,shocked

simply said

It's okay,it's going to get better,I promise.I said to her

I hope your right. Kaoru said,then hugged me.[which is rare for her.]

Well,I have to go see ya!I said

Love ya! Kaoru said and kissed me,then I left.

Guys I'm back!Lets go to Nina's!I say running torward them

Yes!They said and ran to her house.

Nina!Nina! Can you please answer!Miyako said.


	4. Flashback starts

Yeah!I'm back!!!!!

Previously on Kaoru's past:

_It's okay,it's going to get better,I promise.I said to her_

_I hope your right. Kaoru said,then hugged me.[which is rare for her.]_

_Well,I have to go see ya!I said_

_Love ya! Kaoru said and kissed me,then I left._

_Guys I'm back!Lets go to Nina's!I say running torward them_

_Yes!They said and ran to her house._

_Nina!Nina! Can you please answer!Miyako said_.

Coming,I'm answered her back,then came out,cheerful.

What's up?Nina asked

Well,we want to know why Kaoru hates her birthday.I said

Cause she stormed off-Momoko started

When Momoko tried to give Brick-Miyako said

A gold finished

Oh,I want to know what made her said,then opening a in if you want to know what had happened.

Let's go!We said then jumped into it.

Ow......Where are we?I asked

Where in her answered,you guys are like ghosts you can talk with out ruining the past.

See ya mom!A little six-year-old Kaoru said,hugging her mother,then skipped away happily down the street,towards her friends

She was wearing a uniform that was green with a bow in her hair was down,and long.

That's Kaoru?Miyako asked

Nina nodded.

She's a tomboy in the future,and a girly-girl in the 's confusing me.I thought.

She was talking to her somewhat appeared that she was popluar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~*too lazy to write the whole day.*

She ran home with hair streaming behind to keep opened the door quitely,scaning the room.

H-hello?Mommy? Daddy? Are you here? Kaoru asked,noticing it was too quite in the walked towards the kitchen,seeing nobody their except a note that read:

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Your brothers,Shou,Dai,Brandon,and Sheldon have gone to get party supplies for your birthday 't 'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Mmmmm....Where's mommy?Kaoru thought,then read it she's not with them she walked in around the house that was quite large.

Then walked onward till she saw claw marks and blood on the ran,following the trail of blood,to see her mom,laying on the ground in  
the pool of her own blood.

Mommy!Kaoru yelled,then grabbed her hand to find a really didn't know how to do it,only knew that you can do it since she watched shows about  
this mom,woke up and said weakly,Here......Kaoru,please have this......to remember me handed over a golden heart with the initails,_kkm_.

Mommy please don't go!I love pleaded,crying heavily,making tears stream down her face.

I love....you don't cry 's don't cry sang Kaoru's song.

_Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me he wo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo so shitteru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

___Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me he yo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
____Kieta warashi wa sagashitteru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yay!

Miyako:Sniff,I never knew......  
Nina:That-that could happen?  
Miyako:Yes.


	5. Flashback ends with a shocking end

**Yay!I'm Quite lazy and bored so here.......  
Momoko:Why?Why must she have to suffer?  
Me:IDK I only know that you saw only part of it.  
Everyone:What!!!!!!!!!  
Me:*nervously*Um......the guy who killed her mom still  
Miyako:Run Kaoru!Run or he'll catch you!  
Butch:What she said!  
Brick:Why dose it always be her in situations like this?  
Me:IDK.I think it's more realistic making the tough one like this.**

Peviously,on Kaoru's past......

_Mommy!Kaoru yelled,then grabbed her hand to find a really didn't know how to do it,only knew that you can do it since she watched shows about  
this mom,woke up and said weakly,Here......Kaoru,please have this......to remember me handed over a golden heart with the initails,kkm._

_Mommy please don't go!I love pleaded,crying heavily,making tears stream down her face._

_I love....you don't cry 's don't cry sang Kaoru's song._

_Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me he wo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo so shitteru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

_Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me he yo,  
Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wa sagashitteru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

She was in the room,ignoring the sounds all around her that moment,that was until she heard a sound of a person opening the door,and knew it was not her brother's or her person opened the door,seeing her,he had a thought about what he could do to her,then he had a wicked smile across his face,making her even more scared.

Kaoru's POV

Mom?I asked

*silence*

Mom?I repeated

*still silent*

MOM!I shouted,crying even harder than before.I was crying and ignored all I heard a sound that got my attention.I was so scared I couldn't move,or even have  
feeling I my legs.I just sat their,on my knees,crying like crazy,and just stared at the door, waiting for my fate,like a prisoner,waiting to get exicuted or something.  
Soon,before I know it,he came in the room.

He had brown hair and light blue ,he wore green pants and a brown shirt,with brown and ! He has no fashion sense dose he?Well anyway,  
he stared at me,wide eyed at first,then slowly,he had an wicked smile,which got me scared more.

He said to me,Little girl,let me show you to my he grabbed my hand and dragged me.

_[Butch:This is a horror movie.]_

_[Nina: theirs gonna be even more!]_

_[Everyone:Sorry]_

He had a strong grip on me,but after a few minutes,I broke free,and ran into the woods,with the man ranning after me,trying to get me and take me to_ his_ home.I paniced and kepted running,crying tears of sadness and pain in each tear.I since cried,I couldn't hardly see,in fact,my vision was blurry like a windsheild on a car in the rain.I ran into the deepest part of the forset and stopped as I got near the was caught up to me soon and saw the cliff and looked at me with an evil smile like before,but even more scary.

He said,Little girl come with have have no where else to dad isn't here right now and your Mother can't save you is now little said then moved forward,then I tried to step back,which I did,to make him move even closer to me.I again,tried to step back,but couldn't this time.

Now your mine!The man shouted,then tried to grab my arm and drag me but,he didn't grab me cause the rock below me gave way,making me tumble off the thought for a moment,then left,probably thinking that I was , I was really hiding down on the rock,where the cliff over hangs,leaving a space for me to hang for dear life. After a minute,my hand went numb and I let go and again,came tumbling down off the cliff.I plummited in the water,getting hit by rocks everytime I floated in the water,then I landed on the beaches sand,not too far from the forest and the cliff.I got up freezing cold ,spitting sand and water out of my mouth.I stood up,dusting my dress off from all the sand.

My dress was green,with bows on my hair and green green frilly part of my bow was somewhat gone,cut .Completely gone, my green dress was soaked to the bone,with blood all white tights were cut,with holes all mary janes I wore were,soaked,but not with blood,my long hair was soaked and my bangs covering my eyes as I walked.  
Could it be worse?I thought,then walked out through the entrence of the beach,feeling pain spike through my whole entire body.I walked home,seeing people giving me strange and creepy glares as I walked past them.I walked to my house,seeing cop cars all around and my dad,with my brothers.

Kaoru!They shouted,What happened to you? You look terrible.

I said,You may not wanna it quite crazy.*Tells story*

A cop came and asked,Can you discribe the man for us so we can arrest him for murder and attempted murder.

I say,He was quite tall with brown hair and blue had a tan shirt and green pants with green and tan shoes.

Is he caucasian?He asked

Ummmm.....yeah.I said.

Thanks! Now we can search for this vile cop said,then told the others and they all drove away.

At least your okay father said,then hugged her

Ow!

Sorry!he said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffie

**Poor Kaoru!She has had such a hard life after all heh.**

**Momoko:*shocked*Man.....Poor Kaoru......she was right after all.....  
Miyako:*Crying*That evil vile man!KILLER!Grrrrrr......  
Boomer:Miyako calm down......it's okay  
Nina:Yeah!What he said!  
Butch:S-she told me about that!Is he caught?  
Nina:I will say that he is caught but......  
Butch:But?!  
Nina:You have to wait and see.  
Butch:Pouts  
Momoko and Brick:Plz Review!!!!**


	6. Stuck in the Past Part 1 And Fight!

**

* * *

**

Back!I was sorta busy making the other stories and watching stuff on youtube!  
Brick:Is the flashback done yet?It's really creepy and scary.  
Butch:You were scared! lol  
Brick:Shut up!You were scared to and clung on to Nina the whole time!  
Butch:......*embarased*Shut up!You clung to Blossom!  
Brick:Theirs a difference! CHEATER!  
Me:You think I will go out with this guy?*POINTS AT BUTCH*Your dead wrong!  
Butch:I agree with her!Besides,I love Kaoru-chan,not a hag!  
Me:WAT DID YA JUST CALL ME?  
Butch:A hag!  
Me:*Calling someone*  
Miyako:Who r u calling?  
Me:*done calling*She'll be here in 3.......2......1.......*Door opens*  
Buttercup:Don't ever call her that!*punches butch and sends him flying*  
Miyako,Momoko,and Boomer:On with the story!

* * *

We're done now right?Miyako asked,shacken up by the memory.

Yes!I'll take you back now!Nina said,trying to put the portal up but failed.

Why is it not working?Butch said,This gotta be bad.

We're stuck in the past.I'll get the thing fixed which takes me about an 4 said,while picking it up.

What!Your telling me that we're stuck here for 4 hours!Butch said,What will we do until then?

I really don't know,but I will say this,they aren't having the burial right away,today is a moarning ,Kaoru still manages to  
try to be nice to a person who will move here that's soo rotten,she's the only person you can't be nice said,See ya!With that she disappeared in a whirl.

What dose she mean by rotten?Boomer asked the others

I don't know but it dosen't sound said

Suddenly they saw a long limo drive past them that was gold,black,and black limo drove past that, the black limo stopped infront of a large school that seemed expensive,it was white and brown with big doors that were highly decorated,with flowers on each had a beautiful garden infront of kids seemed like they were going to enter the school. They looked at each person, looking at the different varities of people,but in the same time ,they saw little Kaoru walking into the school dressed in the same outfit,but in green ,followed by a Butch in a dark green suit with white like the others.[The brothers went to seperate schools,untill they go to middle school,then they will ,they live together.]

Butch stared at little Kaoru,who had long hair,then said,I never realized she went to the same school.

Kaoru walked,not entering it yet,to meet her friends,Kate and Sam been her friends since she moved was born in Tokyo,but had to move at age wore an outfit that was green and had alittle bow in the front that was green with a white middle part to hold it together.A long sleeve shirt with strips on the end of the sleeves that were green and white.A green and white hankercheif thing,[IDK what those things are called.....]With a green skirt that had lines ranning down through it and two white lines at the had socks that were long and mary jane also had on her head a bow that was green and white.

Hi!Kate and Sam!She said,hugging them both.

Hi girl!Kate said,she had brown eyes and brown had pig tails that were spiked. She had red barettes in had the same outfit as Kaoru's but in red.

Hi!Sam said,She had pink hair and light blue eyes,her hair was down,like Kaoru's, but also had a bow on her head,but in light outfit is light blue,but the same as the bow was all light blue.

Guys did you hear what I heard?Kaoru asked

You mean the new student coming to our class?Sam asked

Exactly!Kaoru said with a smile.I sure hope he or she is nice.

Me said,If not.....I can't think how wrong that will be if he or she's mean,then she'll torture us to death!

I know right!Sam said,then they all ,they saw the same limo as the others did and turned to see.

Woah!What a long car!Kate said in awe

I know!It's huge!Kaoru also said in awe,seeing this car was like a new thing for her.

Sam kept quite,seeing the car,and seeing Butch.

Sam? Are you all ri-WOW! Kaoru got cut off seeing Butch walk past her and looked back at her.

Sam finally got out of her own trans and shock as Kaoru stared at him as he walked away.

_Great! Now she loves me!Butch said_

_Isn't that a good thing?Aren't you her BF?Momoko asked_

_Well yeah....but....He said_

_But what?Momoko asked_

_I never knew she loved me in the past!I loved her to!That's why I walked past her alas,I never knew her name!She was silent towards me!And to everyone else for that matter....Butch said indefense_

_I wonder how she became a asked_

_Me said,kissing her,then went back to watching_

Soon a girl with 2 large brown buns coming out of the had on the same outfit,but in walked toward them,smiling.

Hi!Whats your name?Kaoru asked,breaking out of her normal silence.

Why would I tell you poor losers?The girl asked,smirking at them Wait!I heard of you!She said,then *pointed at Kaoru*Your the girl who won awards for pageants,gymnastics,and soft got first place three times in a row for soft ball and had alot of first places for the pageants and the the most well known girl.

_She was famous?!Butch said_

_That was her!I can't belive it!Momoko and Miyako said_

_Can you tell us about her then?Brick asked_

_She was the best at gymnastics and beauty fact,we were her fans that loved watching her onTV!They said_

_What! She was on tv?!Boomer and Brick both said in unison_

_Yeah!My my favorite part was the acting have to pick a theme and dance to example,she did the "Girl in the Cucko clock".That was her first one!Miyako said_

_Yeah!I loved that one!But I have to say,"super girl" was cute!Momoko added_

_What?!The RRBZ all said_

_She did the....._

_"Girl in the cucko clock"_

_"Super Girl"_

_"Cow girl"_

_"Miss USA"_

_"70's Dinner"_

_"Dancing in the rain"_

_"Ballerina girl"_

_"Rock star"_

_and many more!They both said, __She did the swimsuit competion,model competion,talent competion,sportswear, __evening attire, talent, interview, writing skills, and modeling._

_Wow,that many?Butch asked_

_Yep!They have reruns on TV!Miyako stated_

_They do?Momoko asked,Miyako nodded_

_She is gonna be in the next pageant!Momoko said_

_Yay!Miyako said Wait!I thought she was a tomboy?_

_She is but she's not gonna be in school for this said_

_Wow,you know alot about this,don't you? Butch asked_

_Yep!We even got a picture with her and when it came out,she even signed it!both Momoko and Miyako both say._

_Let's get back to watching said,making Miyako and Momoko pout,then went back to watching._

"...."Kaoru was silent again,hearing her say that

The girl said,I saw that boy in the green come waliking past you,stay away,he's so gonna be mine!

What!You barely even know us,so your gonna ask him?You don't even know his name!Kate said

So?I have money that can get him to out the way,Little Miss said,then stuck out her tongueDon't you dare try to make a move on MY man, or you will die!Then she drew her finger across her that,she walked away,having three little seven year old girls stare at her,being shocked.

_Whoa!I'll never be with her!She's an ugly hag!Butch said,spitting._

_She threatened three girls who are seven years old!How low can she get!Momoko said_

_Yeah!Who is she anyway?Bick asked_

_Shush!She is gonna say who she is!Butch said_

The evil little girl walked into the class room,walking on a red carpet.[She's soooo into herself isn't she?]

Class,I would want to welcome our newest teacher named said,rather rudely.[That she was my fourth grade teacher]Why don't you intruduce yourself-

Himeko girl said,I'm a rich girl who loves daddy can give me anything I want,and that is to BE WITH HIM!*Points at Butch*At this,all the kids started laughing,not including Kaoru,Kate and Sam,who were still shacken up about the Kaoru,she was in trama before she met her.

* * *

Little Butch's POV

_W-what?I don't love her at all,I am in love with another._I thought,staring at the girl with long hair with a green and white looked at me,then at Himeko who gave her a motion of a "cut throat".Though,I really don't know why.I wish she liked me as much as I like her.I don't know her name maybe,but I still love her.

The Himeko girl walked over to me,glaring rather flatterously,or trying to be. Butchie poo,will you be with me?She asked

No,I don't love you,I love another.I say,looking at the other girl,who saw me and looked at me dreamily,which I returned to her.

YOU LOVE THIS --- BUT NOT ME?She is an ugly hag who is poor and can't get a life.I'm better than her Butchie,be with said,giving a death glare to the other girl,who got offened by what she said.

Ummm.....what did you call me?!And why are you angry at me!I did nothing to you!Maybe I just got to know you,but you aren't very said,which was rare,she's always nice to mean or annoyed as heck.

Oh look,little miss mute finally talks!What ya gonna do you pussy!Himeko said,making her rub her temples.

Look,I'm trying hard not to get angry,and your making it said,still rubbing her temples in fustration.

What!Your not serious!Himeko said,then are you going to do?Your sooooo weak!

She did not answer at all,just cried alittle,she had her head down,making her bangs cover her clenched her fists,squeezing it to stay calm.

Kaoru?Her best friends asked,as they walked towards her,they kneeled down to see her tear soaked face.

Look what you did,you made Kaoru cry!Kate said

She was only trying to be nice!But noo!You had to rank on her!Sam said,while trying to comfort the crying girl.

So?Who cares for a girl who can't defend said,making Kaoru clench her fists and can tell that she was very annoyed,and angry.

See,I told ya,the fucking hag can't do jack!She is so weak,she can't even take me ,Kaoru pulled off her locket at started to cry on opened it,seeing a picture of her mom in it.

Her mom is fucking ugly and weak like her daughter,no wonder she got killed,she is as worthless as you!Himeko said,going too far.

shut....up Kaoru finally said

What was that?

SHUT UP!Kaoru yelled,then punched her,which suprised everyone.I walked over to her,putting my arms on her waist to prevent her from killing Himeko.

See,he loves me soooo much,so he grabbed you so you can't hurt said,happily

Your...your sooo rotten,so horrible.....I try to be nice,I really did Kaoru said,crying in fustration and pain,seeing the flashbacks return to her from before.

Kaoru.....Kate and Sam and I both say,very saddly,then gave the death glare to Himeko,as well the whole class.

What did she do?One boy asked

She was only trying to be nice to this rotten piece of said,reffering to Himeko.

Yeah,maybe not all people can be said

"........"Kaoru was silent,which made me upset.

Kaoru?Kate,Sam,and I asked

"........."She was still silent

Great!Just great!Now you made her silent again!She will never talk for along time!Sam said

I stared at the silent Kaoru,who then turned and gave Himeko the death glare is rare for her cause of her normal silence and the fact of how kind she was.

How come your all mad at me?It's this fucking --- fault! Himeko said,pointing to Kaoru.

"........"Kaoru kept quite more cause of what she said

Please,oh please talk for once in your fucking life!Himeko started

"........."Still silence came from her,so Himeko shook her pretty hard.

PLEASE ANSWER YOU JACK---!Himeko swore,shacking Kaoru

Wha!Please....Please stop sh-shacking me!Kaoru whimpered as she was shacken.

Hearing this she stopped shacking poor little Kaoru.

Tha-thanks Kaoru said,rather dizzily.

Your welcome you loser!Himeko said

* * *

  
Cliffie!Plz comment!

**Brick&Butch*Fighting*  
Me:Umm....stop it right now!I'm tired of watching u 2!  
Butch:....WAIT!YOU LOVE KAORU-CHAN!!!!!!!  
Brick:*Blushes*Uh.........  
Butch:Stay away from Kaoru-chan!*punches Brick*  
Everyone:O.O  
Blossom:*Crying*I LOVED YOU BRICKY!  
Brick:Don't call me that,I only wish Kaoru-chan will be with me!Only SHE can call me that!  
Butch:Don't you dare take her away from me!And don't call her Kaoru-chan!  
Me:............  
Miyako and Boomer:...........  
Brick&Butch:*Fighting*****  
Little Kaoru and Little Butch:Plz comment and Review!  
Me:When did you two get in here?  
Little Kaoru:I just walked in here.I don't know even where I am.  
Little Butch:Yeah!*Hugs Little Kaoru*  
Little Kaoru:Yay!*Hugs him back*  
Lil'Himeko:WAT!  
Me:*Kicks Himeko out*  
Little Butch:I love you,not some hag like her.*Still hugs her*  
Little Kaoru:Awww!I love you too!*Kisses him*  
Everyone [except Brick and Butch who are still fighting]:Aww!How cute!  
Me:Plz Review!*Still watching Little Kaoru and Butch***


	7. Stuck in the Past Part 2!

Hi!I know this is very sudden for me to update this fast,let me tell you,I'm bored.  
**Brick:Keep away from Kaoru!She's going to be mine!All mine!  
Butch:Shut up!*Kicks Brick were the sun don't shine*She's my GF!Not yours!  
Brick:Ow!I bet I can treat her better than you do!  
Me:THAT'S IT!*kicks both....were the sun don't shine*Stop fighting!  
Both:Sorry!*said it in pain*  
Me:Good!  
Little Kaoru:On with the story!*Hugs little Butch*  
Little Butch:Yeah!Wat she said!*Hugs Little Kaoru*  
Both:Hugging!**

* * *

Grrrr........I heard Kaoru growled

Well,what's your answer Butchie poo?Will you be with me,or that disgusting little runt that is poor?Himeko asked

......Kaoru......NEVER A HAG LIKE YOURSELF!I yelled,which she got angry at me and slapped Kaoru,leaving her with a red stinging mark.

"........."Kaoru was silent,beinging so wanted to kick and punch,but I stopped might I ask,I don't like seeing her act like this,she was so sweet.

I yelled at Himeko,You didn't need to hit her!

Kaoru tried to nudge out of my grip,but failling,I can see though,I mean,she is a rotten person!Being mean to her like that..I somewhat wanted Kaoru to hit !Can you blame me?She's so...so rotten

Kaoru!Calm down!Kate said,holding her off.

Yeah!Sam said.

Listen to them,their your friends!I said,making her stop ,she was quite.I let her go and she ran,making me feel very horrible,and making me look at Himeko in angre.

We're leaving!Sam said,then she ran after her,or that's what I asume.

I'm leaving to go find her.I say,making Himeko grab my arm

How many times will I say it,I'm in love with have no chance.I say,and nudged out of her grip,and ran.

* * *

  
Little Ru's POV[I will call her that more,maybe.]

It couldn't see cause of the tears in my course I wasn't in trouble cause school was gonna let out soon anyway.I ran to my favorite was away,deep with in the was a lake that shines beatifully when the sun rises over ,in a small patch of grass,that over looked the lake,I sat down to be mean,well to be mean,I hated the new turned me into something I am turned me nasty,I couldn't barely is that I never thought.  
I got angry and blew a ,to clam myself down I sang,It didn't help the fact it made me miss her,but still.I sang her song.......my moms.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
Yuube Kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita  
Akai me wo  
Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wa so shitteiru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita  
Akai me yo  
Natuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Darkara Kanashii yume wo miru._[See profile for english verson]

I was so into the song,I didn't see Butch behind me.

Oh....KAORU!He yelled

AHHHHHHHH.....DON'T DO THAT!YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!I yelled

Sorry....

Why are you doing here?Aren't you with that Himeko girl?

No....I don't love Himeko.....I LOVE YOU.

I stared into his eyes that twinkled in the sun.I say,thanks...with a blush.

Your said, then sat next to me,with an arm around me.I didn't mind his arm,in fact it made me blush more.

Soon,the peace was gone,when Himeko came yelling,I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM KAORU!HE'S MINE,THAT'S WHAT I TOLD YOU!

You can't take what you never had said,defending me,smiling.I smiled back

Himeko didn't say a word,she stared and then pulled me away from _her_ she did that,I screamed in pain.

Don't hurt her,she did nothing to you!Butch said,standing to his feet.I looked at him sweetly,then tried to make her hand less tight.

Please,Himeko.....I said,but she cut me off

She lifted me[by my hair]and kept yelling,she was to close and couldn't hear very well.

Stop it-I started

NO!She screamed,and pulled out sissors[you know what she's gonna do.]And cut my hair short.[Like Sakura's hair style,except in black.]She dropped me,and I saw clippings of what used to be my hair.

Why did you do that?!I said,crying alittle

Cause,YOU WERE GETTING ALL UP ON MY MAN!Himeko yelled

* * *

Lil Butch's Pov

I can't belive that hag,Himeko,cut off my sweet little Kaoru's hair!How dare she!Though,I gotta say,the way Himeko made her hair spiky at the reminds me of my bro,,it was ,Kaoru dose look cuter than made me more inlove!

I yelled,I was never yours Himeko!

What?...Himeko asked

To put it for you to understand,I[Points to my eye]Do not[Waving my arms side to side]love[made a heart]you![Points to Himeko]I[again,points to my eye] love[heart] Kaoru.[Points to Kaoru]

Aww..I love you said back,making the hag Himeko even angrier.

WHAT!YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LOVE THIS OLD HAG!Himeko yelled

Hey!I'm not old and I am not a hag!YOU ARE!Kaoru yelled,ready to attach,but luckily,she was held on by Kate and of which were having a very difficult wouldn't?She may look weak,but she can hurt you really _bad._She works out acouple times a dose boxing!If your all wondering how I got the information,I follow alot bothers were freaked when they saw this.

Grrrrrrrr....I yelled

Butchie poo......She yelled and pounced on me.I fought back,but fate hates me and she kissed me square on the lips............................

* * *

**Everyone:O.o  
Little Butch:Kaoru....NO!Please don't leave me!I love you![gets off phone]  
Lil Butch[crying]NOOOOOOOO!I OFFICALLY HATE HIMEKO SHIROGAN!  
Me:Whats wrong,did she not like you or something......  
Lil Butch:No it's not that....HIMEKO MADE HER MOVE TO FUKUI!  
Butch:Fukui?That's really far away from Tokyo city.  
Me:Yeah.......NOW I HATE HER ASWELL!  
Brick:I thought you all ready hated her.  
Me:Yes but now even more!  
Lil himeko:Butchie poo,now will you go out with me?  
Me and Lil Butch:[Angry]GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Lil Himeko got kicked out  
Miyako:You know you didn't need to do that.  
Me:I know.  
Brick and Butch:[started 2 fight again]  
Me:Why now,of all the freaking things now they had to fight.  
Momoko:Nina?You okay?Usually you'll be saying Plz review!By now.  
Me:-THINKING-Wat r they fighting about now?  
Momoko:[Annoyed]NINA ANSWER ME NOW!!!  
Me-thinking-agh...........school ccoming in two weeks.........no more summer!Wah!  
Momoko:[ANGRY]NINI WAKE UP NOW!  
Me:-THINKING-Ahhhhhhh!My summer packet!I forgot to finish!I need to do it before the thirty first....then again,I forgot many,many times.......OH! And see if my BFF is on my team![in my school we go by grade in that grade you will be placed in bad I am in red.....ugh.]  
Momoko:NINI,NINI,NINI WAKE UP![slaps me in between the word NINI,and repeats it.]  
Me:[annoyed]STOP SLAPPING ME YOU IDIOT!AND STOP CALLING ME NINI!  
Momoko:HEY!  
Me and Momoko:Fighting  
Miyako,lil butch,and Boomer:Plz comment and review!**

**I tried to make Himeko in character.......but failed to....she now sounds like Princess from the PPG**


	8. Stuck in the past the end!

To tell you all the truth.............SCHOOL IS COMING FOR ME TOO!Noooooooo!

**Butch:R we almost finished with the past?  
Me:Yeah.....  
Me:On with the story!**

* * *

I soon felt her lips on mine and quickly pulled off,being disgusted to say the least.

Ughhhhhh.......I got kissed by a hag! Nasty!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!I yelled,being a bit over dramatic.I spat at the ground.

Butch.......Kaoru said,close to tears,knowing I accidentaly kissed the enemy.

Kaoru.....Please forgive was by accident.I say and crawled next to her.

She sniffed then smiled.I smiled back.I love you.

We were about to kiss until Himeko got angry again.

Himeko pounced on me again,but I dodged this said clear and directly in her stubborn face that she will never have a chance with me.

Butchie-the she started

No! I don't love you!I say,not realizing that it wasn't Himeko's.

She wasn't sad,just really was out like a light when it came to the situation.

Sorry Kaoru...you sorta sounded like Himeko.I say

she kissed me and I kissed back.

NOOOOOOO!Himeko screamed then ran off crying.

Congratulations Kaoru!Sam said

Thanks Kaoru said the looked at her watch that was green.

Oh no,my father said that he had something he had to tell said to come home at 4:00 Kaoru said then kissed me and left.

See ya Kaoru!I say then left aswell,mostly following was creepy but funny aswell.I followed her,taking a different route to her house then hid in the bushes.

* * *

Ru's Pov

What do you want father?I asked.

Well,we have to move,my job is getting moved to father said

FUKUI?!That's very far away father.I stated

Well...yeah,that's the bad news,but there is good told me

What is it?I say,eating and apple from the basket that were freshly picked.

Well,after your mother died,maybe you'll get a new started

What?Nobody can replace mother.I said saddly,still upset

I know dear but we need the money and have to mother would want told me

Well.....maybe your right.I said,but still I will miss Tokyo ...good apple!

I know honey.....maybe we can come back here when your said with a smile,this is only for awhile dear,maybe we can move back when your are in middle school.

Fine.I stated plainly then walked out of the room,sadly.I just got a boyfriend and I have to dump him.I walked to my little brother,Brandon's room.I feel bad for 's still was a new was only 2 weeks old.I walked and picked him up,smiling.

Girgle goo gi He replied,meaning he was hungry for milk.

I picked out his favorite milk and feed it to I was done,he smiled.

He yawned happily,then I sang to make him sleep like I always do....

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
Yuube Kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita  
Akai me wo  
Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wa so shitteiru  
Darkara kanashii yume wo miru._

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita  
Akai me yo  
Natuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
Darkara Kanashii yume wo miru._

I looked down to see my little brother sleeping happily in my arms.I gentally place him in his crib and backed away slowly backed away going to my other brother,Sho's room

He was only 2 years old,he was playing with his looked at me and smiled.I walked to him and picked him up,having him laugh.

Ru!Ru!Ru!He chanted,he calls said ,Mommy Ru!

Shou,baby Sho.I kissed his forehead. Shou,I got to tell you somthing. I say

What is it Mommy Ru?He said

Well,we have to move for daddy.I said

No,no,no.I love this place Then,as he said that,he cried.

Hush little Sho,don't say a word,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
Mommy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little Sho in town.I sang,making him feel better.[I replaced daddy,with mommy cause she acts like a mom.]

Yay,yay!He again chanted,this time he was hugging me tightly.I kissed his forehead and then said,why don't continue playing Sho?

Fine,Mommy Ru!He said then went back to playing.

Guh.I say,when I was out of the was nothing wrong with him calling me that,but still,I'm tired of singing.

Hi Ru!My older brother,Dai shouted

Shush! Bradon's sleeping.I whispered quitly

Sorry....He said.

Dai,Kaoru,Sho,please come here!Our father yelled

What is it father?I asked nervously as I saw a girl that looked like our......real mom...sitting on the couch,smiling at us.

Um....hi?My brothers said nervously like I was on my right,huging my arm tightly,Dai was doing the same,but out of was sleeping happily,lost in his little dream world.

You must be his !The girl hair was black [I don't remember what she looks like in the show....]and was had blue-ish green eyes and wore all far,she seemed very nice.I really don't see her as mean at this point.

Her name is Mitsuko might be your new said proudly.

"......."Of course I went silent.I was not being mean,just thinking.[_thoughts:She seems sorta least maybe I may have a new saying I dislike my old of thoughts_]

After about an hour,we talked about ourselves.

She smiled at ,maybe if I do get to marry your father,I can be your new comfort you from the whole situation.

I smiled nervously,then said, really seem nice.

Thanks said back.

Oh....still,do we have to move daddy?Sho said

Yes....my jobs moving to Fukui.I rented a beautiful area we can check it out said,Here is what it looks like.

He handed me a paper,I glued my eyes on it seeing the beautiful front yard and even had it's own pool!

Again,I time on my new Boyfriend.I fought for him from Himeko,now I can't even be his girlfriend now!How am I going to tell him?

Kids,I am going to get boxes for said,then walked away with his own girlfriend,Mitsuko.I think maybe this one wasn't so bad....

I walked outside,which was getting late,judging by the sun.I started walking to Butch's house,to tell him.

* * *

  
Lil butch

Kaoru's moving!She can't,she just can't.I walked away from her I came home,I saw both my brothers shoot a concerned look in my direction,mostly seeing my face.

Butch....what's wrong?Boomer,my blue brother asked.

Yeah!Your usually blushing and carring loads of stated

Well...there girl's didn't want to go......I feel bad now.

What!Both my brothers shouted

One:When did you get a girl?And two,why is she moving away?Brick asked

Well,it started when this hag comes to our names Himeko 's rotten to the core so don't you dare say she's 's a rich girl who begs her dad for ,Himeko said to the whole class that she loves I laughed.I was already in love with another.A silent and shy loves the color green and used to have long had beautiful green eyes and rayven colored course,I never learned her name until Himeko showed talked bad to Kaoru,my girl,and kept attaching her,of course not physically... then went past Kaoru's limit and Kaoru punched her!Which is rare.A whole fight started to happen and soon,she ran.I found her in the were about to kiss when Himeko yelled and picked Kaoru by the cut it!Making her hair look like you all fight and soon her friends came and stopped her from killing ,she ran and we kissed.I said

Wow.......if she's shy,what did Himeko say to do that?Boomer asked

She basicly talked bad about her dead mother.I say

Oh...she's moving away cause of her job was moved to Fukui.I said,looking down at the floor saddly.

To bad.....Sorry we heard a knock on the door.I opened it to reveal brother Brick,had his mouth wide open.

Ummm....Butch-Kaoru started

Don't need to say it anyfurther,I over heard.I said

You followed me asked me,I nodded

Huh...She sighed,It's .I said comforting her.I saw my brother,Boomer gone somewhere,and Brick.....drooling?

Uh huh.....Brick said,looking at her,drooling more.

Where's Boomer?I asked

Here I am!He said then came down ,I saw Brick missing.

Brick?I said,then saw Kaoru very angry.

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!She screamed,finding out he was below to make it worse,he flipped Kaoru's skirt!How dare he!

You pervert!She yelled,and slapped laughed,and I was furious.

_Everyone was looking at Brick._

_What?!Brick said,stupidly_

_You are a pervert!No wonder she's not dating you!Momoko said_

_Sorry....she looked so fine.I couldn't stated_

_I wanna see Butch's said excitedly_

_Me too said,hugging him._

_Shush,he's about to do it!Butch said proudly._

BRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I yelled angrily

Uh-oh......RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!Brick shouted then ran for his life.

Of course,I chased him,with a left a note and a item,crying,she walked to pack her stuff.

* * *

Brick's POV[only one maybe from him.]

I saw a girl our age come walking was everything he told us was cute!!!!If only I met her before Butch.

Butch was comforting her while she was crying.

Boomer was getting something from upstairs and I was daydreaming.

Those beautiful green eyes,that rayven hair,that cute dress.....woah baby.I stared at her and came up with the most idiotic plan.I snuck behind her and slipped through her legs.[I made him a perv!]

Where's Boomer?Butch asked

Here I am!Boomer said,walking downstairs.

Butch turned and noticed me missing.

Brick?Butch asked

_Crap...he saw that I was to make my move...._

I slapped her wonderful her scream.

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!She screamed then,to make it worse,I flipped her baby that was a wrong move.

Butch found out and screamed my he chased me with a chainsaw!

Uh-oh......RUN!I yell then ran with an angry Butch at my tail.

* * *

butch's pov

I came home from murdering my perverted brother.I quickly saw she was there was left was a note and an light green watch.I read the note and it said.......

_Dear Butch,_

_Goodbye Butch,maybe we can see each other father says I'll be moving back somewhere in tokyo when I am in middle we will meet again their.  
I came to say goodbye cause we're packing 's not gonna be great with you your brothers that even though I never met them yet,that I will miss them.  
Goodbye and and great _

_Love your GF,_

_Kaoru._

_PS:I gave you a gift to remember me by._

I read it over and smiled,even though she's gone,I'll always remember I hugged her watch she gave me to keep.I know I'll treasure that forever.

* * *

[OUTSIDE WITH THE ADULT VERSONS]

Awwww....how sweet!Miyako said

Maybe to sweet,your going soft!Brick exclaimed,laughing

S-Shut up!Butch said then turned away blushing.

Soon,Nina came,saying that it's all repaired and that they can leave,which they did and appeared back at Nina's house.

Wow.........who knew Brick was a super perv!Boomer said

*Knock* *Knock*Is anyone in here?A voice said,then peeped it's head through the door reveiling it to be Kaoru.

KAORU!They all said,then hugged her

* * *

**Cliffie!It's not the end,not are still many chapters I think.  
Everyone:*still hugs Kaoru*  
Kaoru:WTH?!  
Me:We went back in time to see your past.  
Kaoru:WAT! .....................Leaves room.  
Me:I think I shouldn't have said that...  
Butch:YA THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me:sorry  
Brick:[depressed]Why won't Kaoru-chan talk to me?  
Me:[Comforting]Well you did of course flipped her skirt and slapped her butt.  
Brick:NOT HELPING  
Me:Sorry...  
Miyako:Plz comment and review.**

**I made this extra long to finish it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Is Kaoru Dead?

**Brick:KKKKKAAAOOORRRUUU![screamed it]*runs out the door*  
Me:crap....Butch go before he dose anything stupid  
Butch:Got that! *was about to run out the door until Kaoru stepped in,wet [with clothes on DUH!]and drags a  
drooling Brick*  
Kaoru:BBBRRRRIIICCCKKK![screams it]DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN YOU BAKA!  
Butch:*Runs over to her*What did he do?  
Kaoru:*whispering into Butch's ear*  
Butch............................................[gets angry]BRICK!  
Brick:CRAP! [runs away]  
Me:What did he do?  
Kaoru:[whipering into my ear]  
Me:BRICK YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!x3  
Me and Butch:[chasing Brick]  
Miyako,Momoko,and Boomer:What did you say?  
Me:Fucken......sorry  
Miyako,Momoko,and Boomer:Wat did he do to her?  
Kaoru:NOT TELLING YOU!!!  
Me:fine I will tell![whispers into Momoko,Miyako,and Boomer's ears]  
All three:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BRICK HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brick:Tempted.....  
Butch:Do you want to know what is tempting me now?  
Brick:Wat?  
Butch:Me punching your face in!That's right!  
Me:Read the story while we be the heck out of Brick**

**

* * *

**

**Kaoru's pov**

What the?I say

All of them stops hugging Miyako said to break the silence,Sorry if we kinda creeped you out.

It's okay.....where were you guys?I hadn't seen you guys for 4 hours.I said,curiously

They all stare at me in concern

What?

Kaoru......please don't kill me if we uh told said,looking down to her feet

What did you guys do?I asked again angrily

Uh.....we uh kinda went to see.....your past.I YOU GET ANGRY....kill them not forced me I tells ya!Nina pleaded.[wow....I made myself a coward.....just like in real life...lol]

NINA!They all yelled

Fine my fault too....not in the face okay!She pleads

I looked down.I never wanted to relive the pain and hurt bringing it up isn't going to help.

Why?Why did you have to bring that up?I say,looking to the ground

We just wanted to know.....sorry said,Kaoru?

I didn't pay any attention to the sorry and then ran away.I wanted to get out of there wanting to cry in front of him.

Flashback

_Butch....I will miss you.I say,then started to cry_

_It's okay,I will still love you even if you said,making me smile_

_Thanks....you too.I say,then kissed him,Good bye....Butch_

_Good said,then I went to the car,then glanced back,then got inand my dad drove me away._

End of flashback

I love sports.....that's not a lie and so is me working lie is.....me being a tomboy.I had to change tell the truth....I love skirts.I ocassionally buy them when my friends are ,I wear girly jeans to from time to time.I love gymnastics still and beauty pageants still.

Why did I have to change myself?Well after I left,I was trained to be mean. I was sent somewhere very messed and people were mean as Himeko,soon I came to accept it then I became  
a girl to be feared,the one that makes you scared,to wet your pants of this,we all became friends.I didn't quite ditch my girly ways as you would think I would,insted I still have the dresses,bows,dolls,and many more items.I buy skirts when people [i.e from school] aren't in sight.[including my best friends]In the summer,my dad takes me to a camp that dose softball for only some part of the other part was either doing pageants,gymnastics,and reading.

I reached my safe area in the forest,not even Butch dosen't even was deeper in the forest.....the place were...._he_ thought I died...jumping off the cliff.

I cried,remembering the horrid past.I digged through my deep,rayven colored hair,searching for stupid clips that I put in for the spikiness of ,I found all the clips,then threw them into the cold water hair flew in the wind as I stared at the sunset.

What?How can you still be alive after such a great fall?A voice said,then turned to see it was him....the guy who killed my mother.

Why are you here?I asked angrilly

Oh,I see you haven't forgot about her yet,even a couple of years after it said,And why was I here might you ask?It's because I came for precious _Kaoru._

H-how d-do you know my name?I asked ,scared.

I'm not stupid my dear,I know you where talking to your mother whom said "Don't cry my dear Kaoru"and I assumed it was 're still beautiful and in told lurched closer to me,just like before.I again stepped back.

Crap....it's going to happen was painful last ....let there be no pain.I thought.

Again,being the bad luck I am,I fell again,this time by him pushing again,this time in the deep cold water below.I thought about last time,just as before,I am thinking right now,that I was going to die.

* * *

Butch's POV

She ran out.I was upset to see her leave in tears again.I didn't want to lose her I ran out,not seeing her,I ran to her hiding I was there,I didn't see then I remember something in the flashback......THE CLIFF!She has to be there!Where else will she be if it's not the place where there's a memorial,and theplace...it happened.

I ran to the cliff,it see a man had brown hair._Wait,brown hair,isn't that...the one who mudered her mom?_I ran to the nearby tree and transformed.I ran out and tapped the brown haired dude/killer.

He turned and smiled,Who are you?Why are you here?He asked

I'm Butch and I want to ask you the samething.I said

Well,my names....Blister. [And no,not from the PPG]And I'm here....uh... must want to know don't you?He asked

I was creeped alittle,but recovered and said,Tell me.

Well,I commited the murder of Angela Angel Matsubara!And nearly killed her wreched daughter Kaoru,which I at first wanted to umm... do things to her,then changed my mind now I finished what I started!I finally killed her!He said,making me glare angrilly at him.I beat the crap out of Blister then asked,before he was knocked out,Where is she?

He said weakly,She...she accidently fell....off the cliff....well,I pushed her ?

No hehe!I again hit him and knocked him out fully and glanced at the over hanging cliff.I spoted a green cloth that she wore when she was younger.[a hand made bow]I flew down to the water below and searched for her,getting scared that I will lose the very girl I loved.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I tumbled,twisted and time,hitting the rocks time and time ,at least...I was still alive...for aleast now.I was losing air times,I only got maybe 3 minutes worth of times less.I get hit very hard each time I ram into a about 15 minutes I was barely concious.I kept my eyes open,steering myself out the if I closed my eyes,I could die!I wasn't going to let myself die for this!I managed to get myself up on the surface,lasting the whole trip.A managed to get a hold of a on coming rock and held on,even if it's slippery.I called out my boyfriends name a couple of times,but failed to notice him coming at grip on the rock gave out soon and I was tumbling and twisting inthe water,tring to stay alive.

It soon turned dark,pitch no sign of is until I saw a green light flying in the darkness along with a red and blue ,I swear I could see light blue and pink lines across the sky to.

_Butch,Blossom,Bubbles,Brick,and Boomer!Hopefully that's what it is,or I could alas be seeing things that aren't there._I thought,then shouted again,Help please help assist!

Maybe my mind hasn't turned to mush yet cause I can swear I saw the lights turn to my direction.I could see Blossom's bow and Bubble's curly pigtails!At least I was minute I swear I would've died

Butch lifted me out of the cold water,with me kissed me,but I barely felt said,Please don't ever scare me like that again!

I said,being numb and freezing,just barely noded in response.I couldn't barely breath,not that he was holding me tight or anything,it's maybe the fact....my luck still bad...I my die,even having been rescued.I knew it, hypothermia.

* * *

Butch's Pov

After about....maybe an hour or two,I stopped searching close to Japan.I got the others to do so aswell,it's after I put him back in prison of flew over the ocean,hopelessly searching for far,no luck,that is until she shouted "Help please help assist!"I heard this first and darted to the ocean just about a yard away.I saw her,with....purple lips?Well,maybe that's from the water mostly.I lifted her up from the smiled,but it look as if she was stuggling for that to happen.

Please don't ever scare me like that again!I scolded,she barely was able to nod a yes.I kept her body close to mine,hoping it would maybe warm her ,felt her breathing get fact,I wa thinking she was going to I stopped,in mid others noticed and went back.

Dude,why did you stop?Boomer asked me,annoyed

Because....I said,looking down at my girl,whom stopped breathing entirely,I cried

Because?Is that all you got to say,cause she's in need of-Brick's rant was cut off when he noticed my tear covered 's wrong dude?

She's....she's....gone.S-she stopped breathing.I-I could've helped her sooner,why didn't I?Now she's dead and it's all my fault!I complained,hugging her body tightly to ' gone....no.

They all began to cry until I remembered something.

Maybe,maybe I could get Nina to bring her back.I'll find a way to bring her back,trust me I will.I say

Dude,she's gone,let it said,then tried to put his hand on my shoulder,but I slapped him away.

Listen to him!Blossom and Brick both say

No!She can help!She has all the powers in all shows on each chain,she's bound to have some sort of way to help her!I shouted and flew to Nina's house,carrying my beautiful girl,even though she's dead,she looked peaceful.

* * *

  
Cliffie!Will Nina help him or let him suffer?[Me]

**Butch:KKKAAOORRUU!Why couldn't I have known sooner?  
Me:Wow.....  
Butch:Will you hug me?[said it quitely]  
Me:What?  
Butch:I said,will you save her life?  
Me:Maybe.....maybe not!  
Butch:....................  
Me:Maybe it's gonna be a sad ending!Who knows!  
Butch:Sad?  
Me:Meaning both die!  
Butch:NOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE!  
Me:[Hits him]Stupid,if you did die it's to be with her!Or you don't love her do you?  
Butch:..............................[Growls]I DO SO LOVE HER!She loves me for me,unlike everyother  
one!  
Me:Sorry shesh!Please review!**


	10. Cheating Kaya?

**

* * *

**

Me:I am evil....very evil [evil grin]Will I let her live again?  
Butch:You better do  
CPS:Annie:Is that a threat towards my sister?  
Butch:WHO THE H** ARE YOU?  
All CPS:We're the COLORFULPUFF Sisters!Nina,Nicole,Annie,and Toya [my friend's CPS]  
Butch:Well,that's a gay name...  
All CPS'S attach and win  
Me:read the story!

**

* * *

**

**Butch's POV**

_Please Nina,be home....I need you..._I thought,then barged in her house,which she wasn't in.

_Great!Now what'll I do to save her?_I said in my mind,then looked down at my girl's face,which was was a note on the door.I quickly read it with Kaoru in my read:

_Dear Butch,_

_I know you where about to come to my house.I'm not here cause I'm in the in between to the cellar and go through the 'll be there,I'll be standing waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Nina_

_PS:You owe me a new door!_

I threw the the note out and headed torwards the a portal,I held the girl tightly in my arms as I plumeted through the 15 minutes I finally gone to the Nina stand their as promised.

* * *

My POV! [It's me because I'm Nina the TV jumper,I created her and I became her in my world when I was younger...]

Oh...hello Butch and time no see eh?I said,smiling

No games right now growled

Eh?Why? I asked,then saw his girlfriend in his ....

Yeah oh!He said,angrilly

Hey!No need to be mean Butch!

I wanna be you hag!

Grrrrrr......I ,then you don't want me to revive Kaoru for you huh?

I do.....

Then shut up and be nice!I hissed,then muttered Baka.

FINE!He said aloud,then muttered,I bet Brute is nicer than will owe me so.

I heard his muttering,then said,You know Butch,I think it'll be better if you don't..oh I don't know...CHEAT ON YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND KAORU!

I didn't cheat on defended

Sure Butch.I said,then I heard his thoughts and searched his memory about his thoughts and was shooked!

Butch....you are....cheating on her with Brute...I said,crying

I don't!

YOU DID YOU IDIOT!I HEARD WHAT YOU THOUGHT BEFORE AND NOW!WHEN YOU KISS KAORU YOU WHERE THINKING ABOUT WHAT BRUTE WAS GOING TO WEAR!I shouted,no wonder she won't probably live again....

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I saw a Butch carring me to the cellar.I was dead then of course.I went to the other part of heaven to see the in between world.I sat down and heard Nina and Butch going at it.

Oh...hello Butch and time no see eh?She said,smiling and toying around

No games right now growled

Eh?Why? Nina asked,then saw his girlfriend in his ....

Yeah oh!He said,angrilly

Hey!No need to be mean Butch! Nina said,angrily

I wanna be you hag!Butch said,rudely.

Grrrrrr......Nina ,then you don't want me to revive Kaoru for you huh?

I do.....

Then shut up and be nice!She hissed,then muttered Baka.

FINE!He said aloud,then muttered,I bet Brute is nicer than will owe me so.

She heard his muttering,then said,You know Butch,I think it'll be better if you don't..oh I don't know...CHEAT ON YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND KAORU!

I didn't cheat on defended

Sure said,then I heard his thoughts and searched his memory about his thoughts and was shooked!

Butch....you are....cheating on her with Brute...She said, made me want to cry to along with her

I don't! Butch defended again

YOU DID YOU IDIOT!I HEARD WHAT YOU THOUGHT BEFORE AND NOW!WHEN YOU KISS KAORU YOU WHERE THINKING ABOUT WHAT BRUTE WAS GOING TO WEAR!She shouted,then I cried.

_Did he even love me like I loved him so?I loved him...now I have nothing..._

I floated down with a halo thing above my hair was down and not in a bow.I had a white dress with wings.I floated beside Nina.

* * *

My POV

I saw Kaoru next to me,crying Butch saw her to.

Kaoru?He asked amazed

Her tear soaked face now visable,she Butch?Why?

Butch gulped.Y-you know?

Of course she knows you twit,she's dead can see anything they wanted right from heaven....or hell.I said,angrilly

Kaoru...I never ment-He started

Shut up....just shut up will yeah!You were everything to I see that I was said

Kaoru...I whispered,Please don't be sad.

How can't I?He...was just pretending wasn't he?Kaoru asked

I don't know how to answer that.I say,feeling crappy about it.

Will you please come back to life Kaoru?Your friends are crying about this.I say

No......NO!She screamed,then disappeared

Wow....couldn't she not yell!Butch complained,I turned

DO YOU HAVE ANY EMPATHY YOU IDIOT JERK?I asked,angrilly

Now can you freaking bring her back?He asked me

I sighed,I can't simply do that Butch.I did it once without permission when I was 10.I hada best friend,whom is now my evil .....I said

Flashback:

_Nina!Kaya said as something was going to fall on rushed in front and doing so,she got killed._

_Kaya!She screamed,then saw her face covered in ....KAYA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!Please...nonono._

_She rushed to her room,carring Kaya's body and performed a spell bringing her back to Kaya wasn't normal,she was darker and evil looking._

End of flashback

Nina?Earth to Nina,wake up!He yelled,snapping me out of my thoughts.

Sorry...I say

Where was I?Oh yeah!It dosen't work like that need permission from that person.....and you don't know if your getting Kaoru back at all.I say

WHAT!!!

Well....permission isn't granted so no....and you might not get her back your dead,your you did bring her back...it might not be her 's what happened to Kaya.I say

Kaya?He asked

Oh...she was my friend.I brought her to life to find out it wasn't her after all!I me the body,I'll finally put her at her body disappeared in the ground.I whisper,Please have fun in heaven my dear hi to Kaya for me cried.

Nina?He asked again

No..it's nothing....lets just see the others.I say,then grabbed Butch's hand and disappeared

* * *

  
At the Professor's Lab....

Butch and I came there to see everyone so got more upset by my tear stained cheeks.

Is....she going to be fine?His brother,Boomer asked,crying

Blame Butch...she couldn't come back....she wasn't happy.I say

Not happy?But how?She loves asked

Ask the cheater Butch for that answerI said,looking pissed at Butch

Cheater?He loves Kaoru!Your a really an-Brick was cut off by me

BUTCH IS CHEATING ON KAORU WITH BRUTE!WHEN HE KISSES KAORU HE WONDERS WHAT BRUTE'S WEARING!AND DON'T TELL ME THAT I'M CRAZY AUSE HE THOUGHT THAT MANY TIMES!I WENT THROUGH HIS MEMORY!I yelled

They stared in Butch's direction angrily.

Butch,is this true?Both Momoko and Miyako asked

Yes....He said,ashamed

Everyone hit and attacked Butch.

* * *

Cliffe!I HATE BUTCH!

**Brick,Boomer,and all girls:YOU SUCK BUTCH!  
Butch:What did I do?  
Everyone not Butch:You made Kaoru upset!Now she's dead  
Me:Yeah....[remembers Kaya]  
Momoko:Nina?What's wrong?  
Me:It's nothing....Kaya.....  
Butch:I see....stupid Kaya...  
Me:HEY DON'T CALL KAYA STUPID YOU LOVELESS WANNA BE!  
Brute:Hey,he's not loveless,he's mine...  
Me:You should tell her after all...the PPnk Girls Z aren't evil and are good after all.  
Brute:Tell me what?  
Butch:Kaoru was my girlfriend and still was when I was with she's dead...  
Me:Yeah...she's dead and won't alow me to bring her back.....  
Brute walked to Butch and smacked him then left the room  
Me:PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Nathan

**....................**

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

After the whole "accident" I was still upset.I started lookin' down at the earth below the truely was the most beautiful thing I ever seen!Even better then the lake I loved!All the clouds covering the moring sky like a canvas. The clouds looked as though they were merly was wonderful.I was bored and thought of nothing well to being bored is this worst thing known?I just looked around and saw a boy come walking over to me.

Ummmm....What's your name?The boy asked,he had brown eyes and was in the same thing I was is cute.

Kaoru.I said simply,When and did you came here?

Just today actually.I was very ill,we were poor and couldn't get I names said,Blushing

That's horrible!I said in response

He sighed,Why are you here? Nathan asked

I got hypothermia,I got pushed off a cliff and landed in freezing water.I didn't get help for the RRBZ and Blossom and Bubbles came to save me,15 minutes later I died.I said with a sigh.

That's worse than said,blushing

Yeah...I said,blushing then ased Do you want to fly above the towns?

Sure,nothing better to said,and we flew.

We soon flew over New Townsille.I glared a him to see him smile.

Did you live in Toyko to?I asked,You sure know where everything is.

Yes,I lived here when I was five,but then I moved to Washington in the U.S.A Nathan said

Was it beautiful as they say?I never been out of this area before.I asked

Yes it ,I think I caught him mumbling under his breathe saying "_But not as beautiful as your eyes_"I smiled.

Where did you live?Nathan asked.

Down there.I pointed to the apartment building below us.I live there with my new mom.I say,then see my old hang out is where my friends hanged out,before I had died.

What ya lookin' at K-a-o-r-u?He asked,breaking my name.I hated that but he didn't know.

The lab me and my friends hanged out ,Berserk,and Momoko,Boomer,Brat,and Miyako....Brute and Butch.I said,gritting my teeth at Brute and Butch's name.

What did he do?

He....never loved me,not even as a friend....we were even boyfriend and girlfriend,but he never loved me they way I did him.I managed to say

Oh...He said

It's alright,really.I say

He blushed for a few moments and so did may have broken my heart,but now I think I found sure is....stop!He'll break my heart just like Butch had....but still he's beautiful,or handsome.

Well..we should probably get back now....it's getting late. He said,looking at me.

Umm...yes,we should.I say,playing with me fingers,blushing

Fine!He said,not angry as it grabbed my arms and wrapped me in his arms and gave me a truely felt like heaven,it was different then the one Butch gives me,it really was a good change.I continued the kiss,without a doubt now that he was really for me.

* * *

  
Butch's P.O.V

Now everyone hates me,not really including Brute,whom dosen't her sisters' know.I had not known that today,the worst day of my life,is getting even worse as my new girlfriend dumps me for cheating,and being a player. I walked in the room to see,I saw Berserk and Momoko with......microphones?What the?Has the world gone mad since Kaoru's death?I walked up to the both,not knowing what will happen.

What the heck?Why do you two have mics?I asked curiously at them

Well,we tried telling Brute,but she dosen't belive me at all so we're going to sing a song,to show how wrong you are and got "busted" at said,giving me an evil smirk that means You-shouldn't-have-done-that-you-idiot-and-now-I'll-rip-your-heart-out kind of smirk.

[Remember,**Berserk is in Bold**,while _Momoko is in italics_,while **Both is in bold underlines**]

**I can see the things your doin',  
and you think that I'm naive,  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally belive**

_She says it's all just drama,  
but every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what your doin'_

**Then you'll finally gonna have to STOP**

**Don't think you'll gonna win this time,**

**Cause' you better belive I'm gonna drop a dime on you,  
I'll get ya!  
I'll get ya!  
And when I do your gonna be busted!  
BUSTED!  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me when I tell you  
That I finally got the dirt on you**

**YOUR BUSTED! ( busted! )  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see your right  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right**

**YOUR BUSTED!**

They we're finally done with their song,which got Brute's full glared at me angrily as though I was a kid who throw a rock a a dogs nose and she looks at me like a rapid dog,glaring at the stupid kid. [It's a story I read in Academic Literacy,where this girl is lucky even though she got chased by a dog whom was dancing until she had thrown her lucky stone at it made made it angry.]

Butch!You did cheat on me hadn't you?She asked,I whimpered as she slapped me in the then,Nina came in,spinning from her usual vortex thing she dose.

Nina smiled,dispite my angre towards she said,She finally foud her soul 's happier than just came there and they both blushed a deep red everytime they was sooo....CUTE! [True,I maybe tomby but I still have a weakness for cute things!]They both love each other like Homer and Marge did when they were younger,as of the thrilled and engulfed in than the kisses Butch had smilied

How did you get this stuff from?I asked

Well,I don't know,maybe cause they were kissing outside!Actually,Nathan dd the honors first then Kaoru came to her senses and gave up on you,Butch and kissed her true ...how said,with her hands on her head,probably thinking of it .

Are they over yet with the smooching?Berserk asked,mocking me,making me angry at her more.

Yep!They gone back to heaven,I think they're kissing somewhere there mocked

Shush it.I said,and flew home.

* * *

  
Ouch!Butch got Busted by Brute!I don't own anything but the song was from Phineas and was called 's why I had it with " marks in the was supposed to replace Vanessa,while Momoko was replacing ...Miyako and Brat was doing the outside affects,along with Boomer and Brick with finally has her dream will Butch the player like it along with another Kaoru lover?Tune in next time on Kaoru's Past!


	12. Halloween spooktacular p1

CPS:Please enjoy this for this is the trickest day of the year!

PTG Jenny:Yeah,which all the monster's come out at night.

PTG Jackie:To feast on you all.

PTG Jade:So give them your candy or you'll be on their list.

All:Happy early Halloween!

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Well....it's been awhile since the...."accident" with Butch and I love Nathan!He's, after all, the cutest and nicest one!I walked next to Nathan.

"Happy Halloween Nathan!"I say,smiling

"Oh happy Halloween to you Kaoru."He said back,rhyming.

"Do you know what?I heard of this ghost story before but I kinda didn't tell anyone."I started

"What is it?"

"The Ghost Children."

"What's it about?'

"Well...it's about these 7 children whom were crazy,so crazy that they were chained to the see,one day they're parents were tired of them and they themselves got embarased about there crazy,costume wearing,candy loving one day particular these parents gave the bus driver money to drive them off the ,they were driving,one of the kids saw they were off course by counting houses and repeated "We're not going the right way"over and soon stopped at the driver put the bus on hold so he can check if their chained in he checked the vampire costume one,whom repeated "We're not going the right way" got undone after the bus driver checked ran to the front repeating "I wanna go home" and insted made the bus fall into the only one who survived was the bus driver,who had scratches from the the end,as the bus driver becomes old,the kids returned as zombies and killed the man who had killed them."I told him

"Where did you get that from?"Nathan asked,scared but not too scared

"Well,it was something my old friends told me when I was in said that there were other children there trying to go to the quarry,with carved pumpkins no put out the fire,all excpet one that was an idiot hadn't burned her'sat kids were there to scare the heck out of that particular girl whom followed the end,the girl lets them all die and or eaten by zombies."I explained

"Wow...that's creepy."Nathan said,"Speeking of creepy,look over there!It's Mary Lee!"

"Crap you mean the jerk Mary Lee who is rude to everyone?"

"That one!"

"Shesh!She's coming!"

"Oh hi Katty and Nat!Looks like it's going to be halloween soon."Mary Lee said in her Matter-of-fact tone.

"We all know this Mary-Lee!Shesh!"Nathan said,getting angry

"Hey,don't get so angry ,we all know Halloween's ?We can't celebrate it."I say

"Yeah we can!We can just...scare the living."She said with an evil smile.

"WHAT! We can't do that!They're just having fun,we don't need to go scaring people and make it a huge deal."Nathan starts.

"Ditto"I simply say

"Ahhh!The love birds agree on something!We're not going to make a huge can just use our old bodies."

"Uhh...you forgotten something there we use our bodies we'll hear nothing but "Ahhhh! Zombies of Children are attacking!Save us Powerpuff Girls Z!"I said

"True." Nathan adds

"Agreed."Mary-Lee,out of her normal opinion agreed.

"Besides,their missing a Powerpuff."I said

"They are!." They asked,having me point to the screen on a heavenly TV.

"Where is she?The Powerpuff Girl Z member Buttercup is missing,gone!It has been reported as a murder of somesort!People are here to moarn our beloved hero in this tragic event."The newsman named Mark started,then the screen shifts to a memorial or a small grave withstuff ontop."Our top policemen are doing all they can for this teenage girl to be 's the end of the news section,up next is the weather with Shona Windsnap."

"Who can do such a thing?"Nathan asked,"Maybe she's here!"

"We can go find her then!"Mary Lee added

I played with my fingers again,nervously.I nodded,hoping they didn't know I WAS her.I just followed,hoping this will pass.

"Kaoru,you've been quite a long time,mind to tell us why?"Nathan asked

"Sorry....I've been 's all."I apologized

"What ya thinking?"Nathan asked

"Hmmm.....well,what is happening without her."I say

"Will you two zip it!I think I found a body in the in between world!"Mary Lee said

"Uhh....well I think you might be seeing-"I was cut off by her.

"Eww!I dead girl! Wait-"Mary Lee now got cut off by me.

"Hey! That dead girl was me so don't you dare pick on it!" I defended

"That's you!So yu mean to tell me you had the PPGZ belt?Impossible! They don't sell those!"Mary Lee retorted

"That's because it was Buttercup's!A.K.A :I WAS HER!"I yell."Crap!If Nina finds out..."

"YOUR NOT BUTTERCUP!IF YOU WERE THEN PROVE IT!"Mary Lee yelled

"Fine..."I grabbed the belt,which suprised me because I was a spirt.I put it around me and grabbed the compact and started to hair suprisingly changed back to spiky like before.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"I called

"There you go, now?"I asked,they stared at me,wide eyed

"What-How you-WAHHH!" She complained

"I get outta school for this frickening kept missing lunches."I whined,"I get hurt everyday!In fact,I got knocked in the back of the head!Ek!"

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"White light hit me and this happened."I said, then sighed "They told us to never EVER tell anyone!"

"So your saying you never could have told us?"Nathan asked

" Mayor himself said not to."I say, then heard a groan. "Uhh....was that groan coming from anyone of you?"

"No, it wasn't me."

"Ditto"

"Then who was it?"I asked, then suddenly saw my body move! I wasn't lieing, it actually moved without me in it!

"Kaoru, are you in your-"Nathan started, then noticed I wasn't."How the heck does this happen?"

"I don't-"I was cut off when it came and stood up."Uhh.....I think we should like RUN!I can do damage!"

"How bad can it be?"Nat asked, unfazed

"Trust me, I personally beat the crap out of Himeko A.K.A:Princess single handedly when I was of my friends had to hold me back, of coarse they were all, I did gymnastics, sports, and beauty , I worked out ALOT!"I pointed out

"Okay, then I'm scared."Nathan said, Mary Lee nodded

"RUN!"I yelled

"Where too?"Mary lee said, scared

"Nina! She could help us!"I say, running. God, I am stupid aren't I? We're dead! People can't feel us! Nothing can!

"Um....Why are we running when we can't be touched?" Nathan asked

"I sorta thought that." I say. "Guys, follow me! We have to tell Nina!"

"K-a-o-r-u......"My body said. [NO! It's her dead body saying it!]

"What!"

"K-a-o-r-u......" It said again, the was going closer to me.

"Okay....NOW I'M SCARED!" I yelled, "Mary Lee....Nathan...go to the lab in Tokyo city! I showed you Nathan where it , all my friends are there!Nina's bound to be there!"

"What about you?"Nat asked

"Forget about me, just go!"I yelled, not like I was breaking up with him.....just GET OUT ran, leaving me with...err me!

* * *

Nathan's P.O.V

Kaoru told me to go....I knew what she ment, but I got scared of leaving was the only person who saw me for me, I loved her mostly for it.

"Nathan, do you know where the lab is?" Mary lee asked

"Yeah, come on!" I said, and took to the skies, landing in the lab.I saw a brown haired girl in a blue vest and purple dress.

"Um..are you Nina?" I asked, she turned

"Yes! Hi Nathan, what's up? How are you and Kaoru doing?" Nina asked, looking at a green-eyed person with black hair.

"So it was you who tookmy Kaoru-chan away!" He exclaimed

"Umm...Butch, youdid that yourself by cheating on her, remember?" Nina said

"So your the one she hates!She told me all about you, you player!" I say

Me and Butch fight

"Um... Nathan, did you sorta forgot... THAT KAORU'S FREAKING WITH THAT....MONSTER!!!!!!!!!"Mary Lee yelled, angrily

"O yeah! She told us to get you Nina!" I said

"Why?"

"Somehow...her body moved without her in it! It's in the in between world with Kaoru! It has somesort of angre towards her!We need your help!"Mary Lee said, scared

"I'll believe it when I see it."Nina laughed, then the TV turned on.

"Just breaking news, a zombie girl is wreaking mayham across the city! Help us"He said

"Now I believe you." Nina said, shocked "Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, Brat, Berserk, and Brute, come here!"

"What Nina?"A red-headed girl asked, walking in the room.

"Yeah Desu-wa!" said an Blonde haired girl

"Nina, this must be important!" A red-headed Boy said

"Yeah Brick." a blonde hair boy said

"Shush it! Nina has something to say!" said an angry red eyed girl

"What she said"said, stupidly a long haired blond haired girl.

"......." The other whom walked in didn't say a my surprise,she looked like Kaoru!

"Momoko, and you all, somehow....somewhere....Kaoru's old body moved on it's own!Without her it."Butch said, angrily looking at showed footage of her coming to Tokyo.

"What! How-What?"They say.

"I have no idea but-"Nina started

BAM!

* * *

What was that bam about?Check in the next chapter!


End file.
